Computing systems can employ memory devices (e.g., volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory, or a combination device) to store and access information. The memory devices can utilize electrical charges, along with corresponding threshold levels or processing voltage levels, to store and access data.
In accessing the data, the memory devices can use an Open NAND Flash Interface (ONFI) to communicate between components (e.g., a controller and a data storage component, such as a NAND die). While ONFI is generally utilized for communicating with Flash devices, ONFI configurations have limitations (e.g., a maximum communication rate) that are undesirable in the face of ever increasing demand for increased storage capability and for increased accessibility of the stored data. While attempts have been made to improve the data access interface in memory devices, various challenges including existing use or acceptance of ONFI have made it difficult to improve communications for memory devices. Thus, there is a need for a memory device with a multi-mode communication mechanism.